


Fate Works in Mysterious Ways

by Anonymous



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's curious how life goes sometimes. One decision, one moment, can change your life forever. For Christen and Tobin, it started with donuts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first foray into Woso fic. I've had this written for quite some time, and I'm a little bit nervous about it. Constructive criticism is appreciated!

It was a cold morning in Portland, but Christen didn't mind too much. She was in a city she loved, and the woman she loved was still asleep at their apartment. She and Tobin had time off from NWSL and USWNT duties for the first time in what felt like forever, and decided to spend some of that time in Tobin’s home city. Christen let her thoughts trail to Tobin as she walked to her favorite bakery near the apartment (so she wanted donuts. Sue her). How they got together, Tobin and herself accidentally revealing their relationship to the world (and what a blessing that turned out to be, as they were able to be together and happy without worrying about revealing too much), to now. Tobin had proposed last weekend, and Christen couldn’t get enough of thinking of Tobin as her fiance.

  
Christen was a couple of blocks from the bakery when she heard it. A tiny cry.

  
Christen stopped, straining to hear it again. Another tiny cry came from near the dumpster at the end of the alley. Warily, Christen moved towards the dumpster, noting with relief that it was in the open and not farther down the alley.

  
As she got closer, the cries increased, and she concluded that the cries were coming from a box on the ground.

  
_Probably puppies._ Christen thought sadly, knowing that abandoned animals were a common occurrence. She bent down, carefully lifted the lid off of the box, and gasped.  
Tiny brown eyes peered up at her, but it wasn't a puppy. It was a _baby_. Who couldn't be more than a few weeks old. There was a ratty blanket under the baby, but all that was on the baby was a diaper. The baby started to cry more earnestly, probably because of the cold.

  
“Oh my god. Oh my god.” Christen quickly unzipped her hoodie and gently picked up the baby, holding it against her body for warmth as she dialed 911

  
“911, what is your emergency?”

  
“I need help. My name is Christen Press and I just found a baby in a box next to a dumpster. I am at the intersection of 1st and Jefferson.”

“Miss is the baby breathing?”

“Yes and it’s crying. I’m trying to keep it warm.”

“Miss you are doing great. There is an ambulance on the way. They are less than two minutes away.”

Christen heard the sirens before she saw the ambulance heading toward her.

“I can see them. They’re almost here.”

“Okay miss. Can I have your name one more time? The police are most likely going to want to speak to you.”

“Christen Press.”

“Alright. Is the ambulance there now?”

“Yes they just pulled up. Can I hang up now?”

“Yes miss you can. Have a safe rest of your day.”

Christen ended the call and turned to meet the two paramedics heading towards her.

_______________________

Tobin woke to the sun shining in her eyes. She reached toward the other side of the bed, only to be met with cold sheets. Blearily, she sat up and noticed the note on the pillow.

_Hey babe, went to the bakery. Be back soon!!!_

Tobin smiled to herself. Christen’s love for donuts was legendary.

Tobin’s phone buzzed, and Christen's picture flashed on the screen. Tobin grinned as she picked up the phone.

“Good morning my donut addict.”

“Hey.” Christen's voice shook.

Tobin was instantly on high alert.

“Christen? Baby what's wrong?”

“Uh, I need you to come get me.”

Tobin scrambled around the room pulling on sweatpants and a hoodie.

“Okay. Are you at the bakery?”

“Um, no. I’m at the hospital.”

“WHAT?! BABY WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OKAY OH MY GOD -”

“I’m okay. I’ll explain when you get here.”

“Chris are you hurt?”

“No. I swear I'm okay. Just- hurry, okay?”

“I'm leaving right now. Which hospital are you at?”

“St. Vincent’s on the third floor”

Relief swept through Tobin as she frantically made her way out of the apartment. She was close by.

“I'm on my way.”

“Okay. I love you.”

Tobin knew she would never tire of hearing those words.

“I love you too babe. Stay put, I'll be there soon.”


End file.
